Defying Gravity
by BellaTonks
Summary: Bella is a vampire now and finds out that her ability isn't just limited to just blocking any ability having to do with the mind. But first a little fun with the family. I own nothing!
1. Patterns on the Ceiling

Patterns on the Ceiling

I had been lying at the foot of the stairs for about an hour. Here I laid waiting for everyone to get home from hunting; no doubt someone would come home soon. Everyone had gone hunting, but I had no need to, so had decided to stay home for once. I enjoyed the silence from time to time, but not for too long ... I couldn't possibly be away from Edward for too long. I missed him already.

He was the first to come home and saw me lying at the base of the stairs. He immediately ran to me, looking worried.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked.

Edward was always thinking the worst when it came to me. Often times than not, he forgets that I am no longer the fragile human I used to be. Although it drives me insane, it is still is cute that he worries about me like that.

"No. I'm alright," I said as I grinned at him. He tried to pick me up off the floor at this point, but I wouldn't get up just yet. In actuality, I was waiting for Carlisle to get home. I needed to talk to him and was not going to allow Edward to 'distract' me.

"Did you notice the strange patterns on the ceiling?" I said to him as an attempted to dissuade him, as he was still trying to get me up. It worked apparently because he immediately looked up at the ceiling. After a couple of seconds he stopped trying to get me up and instead lied down with me on the floor.

At that moment, Alice and Jasper walked into the room. They stared at us with confused looks on their faces.

"Why are you lying on the floor?" Alice asked.

"Bella sees something on the ceiling. Some sort of pattern. I still don't see what she is talking about," Edward replied.

"Let me see," Jasper said. Both he and Alice laid down to the right of me looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe if we add some color to the ceiling we would be able to see what Bella sees," Alice said. I laughed to myself at the idea of Alice already wanting to make this into a project.

Emmett and Rosalie walked in not soon after Alice and Jasper had lied down. Without even questioning anything, Emmett lied down right next to Edward. Rosalie just continued to stare.

"What are we looking at?" Emmett asked.

"Bella sees something on the ceiling," Jasper answered. "But I still don't see it."

"Maybe it's one of those magic eye things were you really have to focus your eyes to see the hidden picture," Alice said. Rosalie finally decided to join us and stared hard up at the ceiling just like the rest of them.

This was ridiculously amusing. I really hadn't seen anything. All I wanted was to lay here waiting for Carlisle to get back so I could talk to him. Instead one by one they lied down on the floor with me looking up at the ceiling expecting to see what I really hadn't seen. I smiled inwardly.

"Why are you guys lying on the floor?" Esme asked. Carlisle was right behind her looking at us curiously.

"Bella says she sees something on the ceiling," Emmett said, "Some sort of hidden picture."

They both looked up at the ceiling. Esme was just about to lay down next to us when I started bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny? And why _are_ you lying on the floor?" Carlisle asked.

"Well ..." I said finally speaking. "I don't know about the rest of them, but I fell down the stairs." I was still laughing when everyone started to get up with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Ugh!" Rosalie grunted loudly.

Emmett and Carlisle were the only ones who joined me in my laughter. "Good one," said Emmett.

"That's not funny," Edward said as he helped me up off the floor.

"Yes it was," I grinned at him. "I'm alright, though, really," answering his concerned look that he gave me and his previous question he had asked.

"I was actually waiting for Carlisle to get home," I turned to him. "I have to ask you something."


	2. A Walk in the Clouds

"Certainly, what is it that you want to ask me?" he asked. I folded my arms across my chest and looked around the room at everyone. Sensing my insecurity and embarrassment he asked "Would you like to go to my office for some privacy?"

I was still silent when Edward was at my side putting his arms securely around me. "Is something wrong, Bella?" he asked. Nothing was really wrong. I was just kind of embarrassed to ask in front of everyone. I really hadn't gotten this whole vampire thing down yet and certain things I was still getting used to. This was all very new to me.

I looked up at him. He looked so amazingly beautiful, if only he _could_ read my mind so he can know exactly how much he means to me. Then I thought to myself, Edward _can_ read other minds, he's going to know what I say to Carlisle. I turned to look over at Alice. She probably already knows what I'm going to ask Carlisle because she had an amused look on her face.

I sighed. "No," I finally said "I just wanted to ask you if ...well ..." If I were still human my face would be bright red. I took a deep breath and tried again "I just wanted to know if ... vampires... could ...fly?" I practically whispered the last word.

Emmett began to roar with laughter while everyone else was looking at me as if I had lost my sanity. "Is that why you fell down the stairs because you were trying to fly?" Emmett asked through his laughter.

"Not exactly, No" I said out loud looking intensively at the ground feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Hmm, why do you ask, Bella?" Carlisle asked. He was still looking at me with an intrigued look on his face.

"Did you actually fly?" Jasper asked me.

"Ok ..." I said unfolding my arms and putting the on either side of my face. I might as well get this over with. "I was lying on the couch watching television. After about half an hour later, I kind of... dozed off and …"

"Dozed off?" Alice asked cutting me off. "You mean you fell asleep?"

"No, you know we can't sleep. I mean more just like dozed off. I was daydreaming really." I said to Alice.

"And what, pray tell, were you daydreaming about?" Emmett asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Clouds actually" I answered a very disappointed looking Emmett.

"So, what exactly happened?" Rosalie asked seeming to get frustrated that I wasn't getting to the point.

"Well like I said, I dozed off. Next thing I knew I somehow ended up over in the next room and was face to face with the ceiling." I looked to the top of the stairs. "I was hovering up there for a short time, I couldn't figure out how to get down. Then I turned to look at the ground, I fell straight down and rolled down the stairs. Then you all came in."

Edward and the rest of my family were looking at me with amazement and curiosity. "Are you sure you didn't just hit you head and imagined all this?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Or maybe her head really is in the clouds" Emmett said winking at me.

I turned to look at her and said "I'm pretty sure."

Carlisle finally spoke, "This is very ..." no doubt he was still assessing the situation in his head because Edward nodded at him "… interesting. I have never in all my years known of any vampire who could fly. That was purely part of Hollywood's vampire myth."

"Did you turned into a bat too, Bella, and did you sprout fangs?" Emmett said clearly finding the whole thing extremely amusing. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Enough, Emmett. How is that possible, Carlisle?" Esme asked as she walked over to me placing her hand on my shoulder.

We all turned to look at Carlisle who again was deep in thought and Edward most likely listening in on his theories. "That seems most likely" Edward said to Carlisle.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, I can't be sure now but it seems like the only logical explanation." Carlisle said to me and then continued "Well because you are somehow able to block any ability having to do with the mind, it is possibility that your mind is capable of much more than just blocking. It is said that humans only use a small portion of their brain. As a human, you were already able to use another portion of your brain already. Now seeing as you are no longer human, your mind has broaden. I believe your abilities are not just restricted to only that of blocking, but range to other things the mind is capable of, like perhaps ... telekinesis."


	3. When pigs fly

"You mean I can move things with my mind?" I asked.

"It is a possibility. Again I have never witnessed anything like this so I am not quite sure how this all works" Carlisle said. "Now you said you were daydreaming when you started flying? Is that correct?"

I nodded.

"Do you think you can do it again Bella? If you can show me exactly what you did?" he asked.

I had no idea if I would be able to do that again. The first time was clearly accidental; I hadn't meant to do it. "I don't know if I can" I said to him.

"Just try Bella. Start from the beginning." Edward said giving a reassuring look.

"Also try thinking about the clouds and the sky or anything else having to do with aerodynamics." Carlisle added suggestively.

I walked over to the living room to lay down on the couch again. I closed my eyes and began thinking about the clouds in the sky and how fluffy they are. As I lay there everyone was circled around me, staring at me. Even though I had my eyes closed I could feel their anticipating gazes upon me. Everyone was eagerly waiting for the spectacular flying I had done. It was very distracting.

After about a minute Rosalie sighed heavily and finally breaking the silence said "This is ridiculous. Are we going to stand here all day watching Bella pretend to sleep? We don't even know for sure that she actually flew or not!"

I got up from the couch and stared daggers at her. "You know …" I began to say "… I am trying my best. But when I did this the first time, I didn't have an audience and it was certainly a lot QUIETER even with the TV on!"

"Stage fright, eh, Bella? Perhaps you would like Jasper to help you out with that." Emmett said to me while grinning at Edward.

"You don't have to be here, Rosalie. You can just leave you know." Alice said to her. "If Bella said she flew than I believe her."

"Thanks, Alice" I said gratefully.

"Perhaps it is best for all of you to leave. Bella will need to concentrate." Carlisle said to everyone. "Edward can stay of course if you wish." He said sensing Edward's objection when he asked everyone to leave. "Does that work for you, Bella?"

I nodded while looking in Rosalie's direction.

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs." Rosalie said. She had turned to walk away and over her shoulder she said in a mocking tone "Let me know when pigs can _fly_."

"Rosalie! That was uncalled for!" Esme shouted at her.

Edward growled ferociously at her. But at that moment, Rosalie went hurtling face first into a wall. I was awestruck; I hadn't really seen what had happened. For a rather young vampire I sometimes felt I was still a little too slow and at first, I thought Edward had smashed right in Rosalie, but he hadn't moved. Then everyone looked around the room at each other and then simultaneously they all turned to look in my direction.

**Thanks for the reviews!! Can you believe this was all a dream I had?! Well the first part was... :-)**


	4. Super Girl

"I guess pigs can fly." Edward snickered quietly. Alice and Jasper chuckled.

"That was uncalled for also, Edward." Esme said to him trying to hold back a smile.

Rosalie got up and began dusting herself off, there was anger written all over her face. Emmett had raced to her side to help her up. She pushed him out of the way and immediately charged towards me. She ran right through Edward who was blocking her from me, but that did no good. I closed my eyes, clenched and shrugged my shoulders, placing my arms across my face. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. From behind me I heard a loud crash.

"Calm down, Rosalie." I heard Jasper say. "You must calm yourself."

"Wow, look everybody!" Alice said in astonishment.

I opened my eyes now to see that I was floating right above all there heads. They were all looking up at me in fascination. I was up in the air, I had done it. "I _told_ you I could do it." I said in a smug-like tone to everyone.

Rosalie seemed calmer now. She had slammed right into Jasper, who was holding her back from going berserk. More than likely, he also helped her calm down emotionally. She now was staring at me with annoyance and with a bit of wonder.

"I knew you could do it, Bella." Edward said to me "You were always very special."

I smiled down at him.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked me.

No idea. "I had been thinking about just stepping out of the way, but this happened instead." I answered.

"And the thing with Rosalie, how did you do that?" he asked.

"Well …" I tried to turn around to look over at Rosalie but found myself doing flips. I couldn't stop spinning. It felt like I was being hoisted by ropes tied around my hips causing me to do twirls in midair. I kept talking though "… I am sorry about that … Rosalie. I _really_ didn't … mean to do it. It … just happened." I said struggling to keep in place.

"Well, yea ok. Whatever." She said to me reluctantly. Jasper let her go now. I'll take what I can get when it comes to her.

"But …" I began "… I had … been …thinking about … pushing you …and then next thing I … knew, it happened. Ok, I'm starting to get … dizzy, if that's … even possible? A little … help, please?" I asked wanting to get down now.

I saw Edward and Carlisle come towards me trying to help me down, but they kept missing my hands. Every time I went to go reach for one of them, I began to go higher slightly. "I really am not that fond of heights, you know." I said.

"Just hold out your arms and reach towards us." Carlisle said.

I reached my arms out like he had suggested and began to move. I moved around the room. I was _really _flying this time. It was still a little scary, but exciting at the same time. At least I had stopped spinning.

"That is amazing!" Alice said. "Hey, do you think you can make me fly too, Bella?"

"Can I?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well you made Rosalie fly through the air. I don't see why you couldn't do the same for anyone else." he said. Alice started clapping her hands excitedly. "But I can imagine that it would take a great deal of concentration on your part, Bella. And since you are rather new at this, it would be best for you to practice first."

"Awe, that's no fair." Alice said pouting.

I was still flying across the room. I was starting to get the hang of this, but now I really wanted to get down. "Bella looks like Super girl, flying around like that. She could totally be a superhero." Emmett said smiling up at me. "You can't just let Hollywood myths be, can you Bella. You just have to fit the stereotype." He began to laugh and then started to hum the superman theme.

"How did you get down the last time?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know. I just looked at the ground and fell down. But that hasn't worked this time." I said to him.

"Bella, from what I've gathered your abilities do derive from your mind. So you think it somehow and it happens. You saw yourself in the clouds so you flew. You saw Rosalie getting pushed and you did it. You imagined yourself getting out of the way and you levitated yourself." Carlisle began saying. "Then it is safe to say that getting down works the same way. Now try thinking yourself on the ground and …"

"Argh …" I yelled. In that instance, I fell straight down to the ground, but I didn't hit the floor. Edward ran instantly to the other side of the room and caught me in his arms. "My hero" I said smiling at him in relief that he had caught me.

"I couldn't very well let an angel from heaven fall to the ground. You really are _my_ angel now." He said to me, then leaned in to kiss me tenderly.

_fin._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews. I really didn't know where I was going with this story ... hehehe. The first chapter was a dream I had and was going to end it there, but saw a bit more to it so I kept going. Then I dug myself into a hole which I couldn't get out of and like I said before, I didn't know where I was going with this. But I'm glad you guys liked it and thought it only fair rather than to abandon it, to at least try giving it an ending. Again, thanks for reading. **


End file.
